dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
A Captain of Industry
A Captain of Industry 'is the first mission in ''The Knife of Dunwall DLC. '''Daud, master assassin and murderer of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, is visited by The Outsider shortly after the Empress' assassination. Warning Daud of his impending demise, the Outsider gives Daud a mystery to solve in his effort to seek redemption, with only a single clue: the name Delilah. Daud's second-in-command Billie Lurk informs him of a whaling ship christened Delilah owned by a savage whaling entrepreneur Bundry Rothwild, located at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Infiltration To complete the main objective, Daud must first make his way to the slaughterhouse, bypassing a Wall of Light and several Arc Pylons. Before entering the area, Billy Lurk tells Daud that Bundry Rothwild's workers are on strike. Rothwild is known for being indifferent to any pain he visits upon his workers to increase productivity. Just below the entrance to the area, a worker can be seen quarreling with a City Watch Officer and a Butcher about his time card. After the debate is over, the Officer walks away, giving the player plenty of time to get passed them with a quick Blink. The easiest strategy is to approach from the right side of the street, navigating from building to building via rooftops, and Blinking to the left right before the Wall of Light. Several members of the City Watch and a bone charm are found in these buildings. After passing the Wall of Light, Daud will have access to the yard surrounding the slaughterhouse. A time card is required to enter the main door, which can be obtained in two ways: *Immediately after the Wall of Light is a Watch Outpost, and inside is a safe containing a time card. The combination varies per game, but can be found by purchasing a favor at the start of the mission. *Around the corner of the building to the left of the Wall of Light, two laborers have been locked up for civil unrest. If Daud obtains the key to their cell and turns off the Wall of Light for them, one of the men will give Daud his time card. **Daud can also choose to climb over the cell bars and pickpocket the timecard from the detained laborers, however this will cause them to alert any nearby guards. In addition, there are several alternatives routes into the slaughterhouse if a time card cannot be procured: *There is an entrance to the building high on the building's right side, accessed via crane. The crane requires a whale oil tank to power it, which can be found on the nearby riverside. *On the opposite side of the yard, near an Arc Pylon, is a switch to open the sewers below. Also near this entrance is a bone charm. **A swarm of rats inhabit this entrance, so caution is advised. Acquiring Information Upon infiltrating the slaughterhouse offices, Daud comes across Rothwild attempting to pry information from Abigail Ames. There are several ways to approach this situation: *Knock Rothwild out and move him to an interrogation chair in the meat locker, *Knock Abigail out and interrogate her in the meat locker, *Cooperate with Abigail's plan to destroy the factory by increasing pressure in a series of valves throughout the factory. **''Clean Hands Note'': Cooperating with Abigail to destroy the factory is considered a high chaos action, as everyone inside of the factory is killed by the blast. Non-Lethal Alternative After interrogating Rothwild, Daud has the option to seal Rothwild in a crate bound for the far north, neutralizing him and sending him far from Dunwall. By technicality, simply leaving Rothwild in the interrogation chair is also considered a non-lethal action. However, this will result in a group of Butchers appearing in the next level, seeking vengeance upon Daud. Side Objectives *Granny's Recipe *Put the whale out of its misery. **When Daud enters the slaughterhouse, a eviscerated whale can be seen suspended from the ceiling; notes in the area suggest this is a common practice, as processing the living whale yields a greater amount of oil. Daud can choose to use a nearby electrical device to kill the whale and end its suffering. **Doing so will also allow Daud to retrieve the whale's eye to complete the Granny's Recipe side objective. General Mission Notes Trivia *A fisherman who can be found in a boat in the first section of the mission states that he is working together with Abigail Ames on a plan which involves the strike of the Rothwild workers. After questioning him again he will mention that the workers will find a job in the business of a Lord Ramsey who seems to be the whale-masked man in the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party. *Notes found during the level suggest that the crate that Bundry is packed into during the non-lethal course was originally meant for Abigail. *It is possible to attempt to confront Bundry directly, and question him outright. Needless to say he will refuse, and run from the officer to try and gather any Butchers in the area to his aid. Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Missions Low Chaos Walkthrough High Chaos Walkthrough Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Missions